the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lego Movie
| screenplay = | story = | based on = Lego Construction Toys | starring = | music = Mark Mothersbaugh | cinematography = | editing = | production companies = * Village Roadshow Pictures * Lego System A/S * Vertigo Entertainment * Lin Pictures }} | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 100 minutes | country = * Australia }} | language = English | budget = $60–65 million | gross = $468.1 million }} The Lego Movie is a 2014 computer-animated comedy film written and directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller from a story by Lord, Miller, and Dan and Kevin Hageman. Based on the Lego line of construction toys, its story focuses on an ordinary Lego minifigure who finds himself helping a resistance stop a tyrannical businessman from gluing everything in the Lego world into his vision of perfection. Chris Pratt, Will Ferrell, Elizabeth Banks, Will Arnett, Nick Offerman, Alison Brie, Charlie Day, Liam Neeson, and Morgan Freeman provide their voices for the film's main characters. The film was dedicated to Kathleen Fleming, the former director of entertainment development of the Lego company, following her death in Cancún, Mexico, in April 2013. The first film produced by the Warner Animation Group, The Lego Movie was released on February 7, 2014, by Warner Bros. Pictures. It became a critical and commercial success, grossing $468 million worldwide against its $60 million budget, and received praise for its visual style, humor, voice acting, and heartwarming message. The film won the BAFTA Award for Best Animated Film, the Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Animated Feature, and the Saturn Award for Best Animated Film; it was also nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film and received an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Song for "Everything Is Awesome". The film has since expanded into a major franchise which ties into the Lego brand, with the sequel The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part released in 2019. The spin-off films The Lego Batman Movie and The Lego Ninjago Movie were both released in 2017, with another titled The Billion Brick Race in development. A 4D film based on the film itself, entitled The Lego Movie: 4D – A New Adventure, was released to Legoland parks across the world after its premiere at Legoland Florida in 2016. Plot In the Lego universe, populated by anthropomorphic minifigures, the antagonistic Lord Business steals a super-weapon called the "Kragle". A wizard named Vitruvius attempts to stop him, but is blinded by Business' robots, and prophesizes that "The Special", an unknown hero, will find the "Piece of Resistance" capable of stopping the Kragle. Business disregards this as rubbish and leaves Vitrivius for dead by kicking him into a lava lake. Eight-and-a-half years later, in the city of Bricksburg, ordinary construction worker Emmet Brickowski notices a mysterious woman at his construction site. Emmet falls into a hole and finds the Piece of Resistance. Compelled to touch it, Emmet experiences vivid visions and passes out. He awakens with the Piece of Resistance somehow stuck to his back, in the custody of Good Cop/Bad Cop, Lord Business's lieutenant. The mysterious woman, Wyldstyle, rescues Emmet, believing him to be the Special, and takes him to Vitruvius in the Old West. Emmet learns Wyldstyle and Vitruvius are "Master Builders", capable of building anything from their imagination without instructions. Wyldstyle explains that Business wants to use the Kragle (a tube of Krazy Glue with a weathered label) to freeze the world into orderly perfection. Though disappointed to find Emmet is not a Master Builder, Wyldstyle and Vitruvius are convinced of his potential when he recalls visions of a seemingly human deity referred to as "The Man Upstairs". Emmet, Wyldstyle and Vitruvius evade Bad Cop's forces with the aid of Batman, Wyldstyle's boyfriend. They visit the hidden realm of Cloud Cuckoo Land, which is ruled by Unikitty, to attend a council of Master Builders, all of whom are unimpressed with Emmet and refuse to fight Business. Bad Cop's forces invade Cloud Cuckoo Land, having placed a tracking device on Emmet, and capture everyone. Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, and Vitruvius manage to escape, as Cloud Cuckoo Land is destroyed. Emmet devises a plan to infiltrate Business's office tower and disarm the Kragle with help from Unikitty, the spaceman Benny, and the pirate MetalBeard. The plan nearly succeeds, but the group is captured and imprisoned in the Think Tank, where the Master Builders are forced to make instructions. Vitruvius resists but is decapitated by Business, who sets a self-destruct protocol and leaves everyone to die, including Bad Cop. A dying Vitruvius reveals he made up the prophecy. He soon reappears to Emmet as a ghost and reveals that self-belief is what makes one the Special. Strapped to the self-destruct mechanism's battery, Emmet jumps into the abyss outside the tower and severs the connection, saving his friends. Inspired by Emmet's sacrifice, Wyldstyle (now Lucy, since that was her real name) rallies the Lego people across the universe to build weapons and vehicles to fight Lord Business's army of Micro Managers and Bad Cop allies with the Master Builders. Emmet finds himself in the human world as a Lego mini-figure, unable to move; he soon discovers that the events of the story are being played out by a boy named Finn on an expansive Lego collection in the family basement, owned by his father, "The Man Upstairs". The father comes home from work and is horrified to find his son "ruining" his organized creations by combining different playsets and ignoring the instructions. He proceeds to undo Finn's changes and uses the "Kragle" to bond the toys together. Realizing the danger his friends are in, Emmet wills himself to move and gains Finn's attention. Finn distracts his father and returns Emmet to the set, where he now possesses the powers of a Master Builder and confronts Business in Bricksburg. Meanwhile, Finn's father realizes Finn has based the villainous Lord Business on him and his perfectionism. Through a speech Emmet gives to Business, Finn's father comes to his senses and apologizes to his son, and the two unglue the constructions with mineral spirits; in the Lego world, Business is reformed, and happily combines the Kragle with the Piece of Resistance (the Krazy Glue cap), frees his victims, and thanks Emmet, who is then hailed as a hero. The film ends with, the aliens from the planet Duplo beaming down to the Lego world and announcing their plans to destroy everyone, as a result of Finn's father inviting Finn's younger sister, Bianca, to join their play. Cast * Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski, an everyman and construction worker from Bricksburg who is initially mistaken for the Special. * Will Ferrell as Lord Business, an evil businessman and tyrant of Bricksburg and the Lego Universe who is the company president of the Octan Corporation under the name President Business. ** Ferrell also plays "The Man Upstairs", a Lego collector and Finn's father in the live-action part of the film. * Elizabeth Banks as Lucy / Wyldstyle, a "tough as nails" and tech-savvy fighter who is one of the Master Builders. * Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne / Batman, a DC Comics superhero who is a Master Builder. * Nick Offerman as Metal Beard, a pirate and Master Builder seeking revenge on Lord Business for taking his body parts following an earlier encounter and causing him to remake his body from bricks. * Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty, a unicorn-horned kitten and Master Builder that lives in Cloud Cuckoo Land. * Charlie Day as Benny, a "1980-something space guy" who is one of the Master Builders and is obsessed with building spaceships. * Liam Neeson as Bad Cop / Good Cop, a police officer with a two-sided head and a split personality who serves Lord Business as the commander of the Super Secret Police. The character's name and personality are both based on the good cop/bad cop interrogation method which is briefly shown in the film. ** Neeson also voices Pa Cop, a police officer who is Bad Cop/Good Cop's father and Ma Cop's husband. * Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius, a blind old wizard who is one of the Master Builders. * Channing Tatum as Superman, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders * Jonah Hill as Green Lantern, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders * Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. * Jadon Sand as Finn, an eight-and-a-half-year-old boy who is the son of "The Man Upstairs" in the live-action part of the film. In addition, Anthony Daniels and Billy Dee Williams reprise their Star Wars roles as C-3PO and Lando Calrissian respectively, with Keith Ferguson voicing Han Solo (whom he previously voiced in Robot Chicken and Mad). Shaquille O'Neal portrays a Lego version of himself who is a Master Builder alongside two generic members of the 2002 NBA All-Stars. Director Christopher Miller voices as a TV announcer for the Octan comedy show Where Are My Pants?. Production Development Dan Lin conceived of the idea for the film and began discussing it with Roy Lee before leaving Warner Bros. to form his own production company, Lin Pictures, in 2008. Meanwhile, Warner Bros. home entertainment executive Kevin Tsujihara had recognized the value of the Lego franchise by engineering the studio's purchase of Lego video game licensee Traveller's Tales in 2007, thought the success of the Lego-based video games indicated a Lego-based film was a good idea, and reportedly "championed" the development of the film. By August 2009, Dan and Kevin Hageman were writing the script described as "action adventure set in a Lego world." Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs directors Phil Lord and Christopher Miller were in talks in June 2010 to write and direct the film. Warner Bros. green-lit the film by November 2011, with a planned 2014 release date. The Australian studio Animal Logic was contracted to provide the animation, which was expected to comprise 80% of the film. By this time Chris McKay, the director of Robot Chicken, had also joined Lord and Miller to co-direct. McKay explained that his role was to supervise the production in Australia once Lord and Miller left to work on 22 Jump Street. In March 2012, Lord and Miller revealed the film's working title, Lego: The Piece of Resistance, and a storyline. In April 2012, Warner Bros. scheduled the film for release on February 28, 2014, a date that subsequently changed. |align = right |width = 27% |style = padding:8px; }} Casting By June 2012, Chris Pratt had been cast as the voice of Emmet, the lead Lego character, and Will Arnett voicing Lego Batman; the role of Lego Superman was offered to Channing Tatum. By August 2012, Elizabeth Banks was hired to voice Lucy (later getting the alias "Wyldstyle") and Morgan Freeman to voice Vitruvius, an old mystic. In October 2012, Warner Bros. shifted the release date for the film, simply titled Lego, to February 7, 2014. In November 2012, Alison Brie, Will Ferrell, Liam Neeson, and Nick Offerman signed on for roles. Brie voices Unikitty, a member of Emmet's team; Ferrell voices the antagonist President/Lord Business; Neeson voices Bad Cop/Good Cop and Offerman voices MetalBeard, a pirate seeking revenge on Business. Animation The film is strongly inspired by the visual aesthetic and stylistics of Brickfilms and qualities attributed to Lego Studios sets. The film received a great deal of praise in the respective online communities who saw the film as appraising nod to their work. Many Brickfilm-Fans and AFOLs (Adult Fans of Lego) praised the painstaking amount of detail in the production. Animal Logic tried to make the film's animation replicate a stop motion film even if everything was done through computer graphics, with the animation rigs following the same articulation limits actual Lego figures have. The camera systems also tried to replicate live action cinematography, including different lenses and a Steadicam simulator. The scenery was projected through The Lego Group's own Lego Digital Designer (created as part of Lego Design byME, which people could design their own Lego models using LDD, then upload them to the Lego website, design their own box design, and order them for actual delivery), which as CG supervisor Aidan Sarsfield detailed, "uses the official LEGO Brick Library and effectively simulates the connectivity of each of the bricks." The saved files were then converted to design and animate in Maya and XSI. At times the minifigures were even placed under microscopes to capture the seam lines, dirt and grime into the digital textures. Benny the spaceman was based on the line of Lego space sets sold in the 1980s, and his design includes the broken helmet chin strap, a common defect of the space sets at that time. Miller's childhood Space Village playset is used in the film. In July 2012, a Lego-user contest announced on the film's Facebook page would choose a winning Lego vehicle to appear in the film. Post-production The film's total cost, including production, prints and advertising (P&A), was $100 million. Half of the film's cost was financed by Village Roadshow Pictures. The rest was covered by Warner Bros., with RatPac-Dune Entertainment providing a smaller share as part of its multi-year financing agreement with Warner Bros. Initially Warner Bros. turned down Village Roadshow Pictures when it asked to invest in the film. However, Warner Bros. later changed its mind, reportedly due to lack of confidence in the film, initially offering Village Roadshow Pictures the opportunity to finance 25% of the film, and later, an additional 25%. Soundtrack }} The film's original score was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh, who had previously worked with Lord and Miller on Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and 21 Jump Street. The Lego Movie soundtrack contains the score as the majority of its tracks. Also included is the song "Everything Is Awesome!!!" written by Shawn Patterson (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera and Robot Chicken), Joshua Bartholomew, and Lisa Harriton, who also perform the song in the movie under the name, Jo Li. The single, released on January 27, 2014, is performed by Tegan and Sara featuring The Lonely Island (Andy Samberg, Akiva Schaffer, and Jorma Taccone) who wrote the rap lyrics, and is the first song played in the end credits of the movie. The soundtrack was released on February 4, 2014 by WaterTower Music. ;Track listing Theme song The film's theme song, "Everything is Awesome!!!", has been critically praised and has undergone some close analysis. Eric Brown, writing in the International Business Times, describes the song as a parody of fascism, saying that the song "seems little more than an infectiously catchy parody of watered-down radio pop, right down to the faux-dubstep breakdown. There's a lot more happening under the surface, however." In an interview with Fox News, producer Mark Mothersbaugh says the song "was supposed to be like mind control early in the film. It's totally irritating, this kind of mindless mantra to get people up and working. It's like the whip crack on their back, but then by the end of the movie it morphs into, instead of being just a mindless, go-to-work song it becomes about co-operation and people working together to do bigger things." Release The Lego Movie premiered at the Regency Village Theatre in Los Angeles, California on February 1, 2014, and was released in theaters on February 7, 2014. The film was released in Australia by the film's co-producer, Roadshow Films. Marketing Over twenty Lego sets inspired by scenes from the film were released for the film including a set of Collectible Minifigures. A website was opened up so fans could make minifigure versions of themselves, and later, put that in the film's official trailer. The company recruited a roster of global partners to a broad, multi-category licensing program to support the film. Official Lego Brand Stores also scheduled events. Each week of January 2014, a new character poster (Wyldstyle, Batman, Emmet, Lord Business) came with every purchase. By building a creative model in-store, people received a free accessory pack. Barnes & Noble hosted a themed event in January, February, and March. On February 7, 2014, McDonald's released eight collectible holographic/3D cups in Happy Meals to promote the film. A video game based on the film, The Lego Movie Videogame, by TT Fusion for Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, and Windows, was released on February 4, 2014. An exclusive "Wild West Emmet" minifigure was released with preorders of the game at GameStop. Home media The Lego Movie was released on Digital HD on May 20, 2014. It was released by Warner Home Video on DVD and Blu-ray (2D and 3D) on June 17, 2014. A special Blu-ray 3D "Everything is Awesome Edition" also includes an exclusive Vitruvius minifigure and a collectible 3D Emmett photo. The film was released on 4K UHD Blu-Ray on March 1, 2016. Reception during 2014.]] Critical response The Lego Movie was met with "nearly unanimous positive reviews." Review-aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 96% approval rating and an average rating of 8.15/10 based on 246 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "Boasting beautiful animation, a charming voice cast, laugh-a-minute gags, and a surprisingly thoughtful story, The Lego Movie is colorful fun for all ages." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 based on reviews from critics, the film has a score of 83 (indicating "universal acclaim") based on 43 reviews. According to CinemaScore polls conducted during the opening weekend, the average grade moviegoers gave The Lego Movie was A on an A+ to F scale. Filmmaker Edgar Wright, and ''TIME'' Magazine film critic Richard Corliss, each named The Lego Movie as one of their favorite films of 2014. Michael Rechtshaffen of The Hollywood Reporter wrote, "Arriving at a time when feature animation was looking and feeling mighty anemic…''The LEGO Movie'' shows 'em how it's done," with Peter Debruge of Variety adding that Lord and Miller "irreverently deconstruct the state of the modern blockbuster and deliver a smarter, more satisfying experience in its place, emerging with a fresh franchise for others to build upon." Tom Huddleston of Time Out said, "The script is witty, the satire surprisingly pointed, and the animation tactile and imaginative." Drew Hunt of the Chicago Reader said the filmmakers "fill the script with delightfully absurd one-liners and sharp pop culture references", with A. O. Scott of The New York Times noting that, "Pop-culture jokes ricochet off the heads of younger viewers to tickle the world-weary adults in the audience, with just enough sentimental goo applied at the end to unite the generations. Parents will dab their eyes while the kids roll theirs." Elizabeth Weitzman of the New York Daily News said the filmmakers "don't sink into cynicism. Their computer animation embraces the retro look and feel of the toys to both ingenious and adorable effect." Claudia Puig of USA Today called the film "a spirited romp through a world that looks distinctively familiar, and yet freshly inventive." Liam Lacey of The Globe and Mail asked, "Can a feature-length toy commercial also work as a decent kids’ movie? The bombast of the G.I. Joe and Transformers franchises might suggest no, but after an uninspired year for animated movies, The Lego Movie is a 3-D animated film that connects." Joel Arnold of NPR acknowledged that the film "may be one giant advertisement, but all the way to its plastic-mat foundation, it's an earnest piece of work—a cash grab with a heart." Peter Travers of Rolling Stone called the film "sassy enough to shoot well-aimed darts at corporate branding." Michael O'Sullivan of The Washington Post said that, "While clearly filled with affection for—and marketing tie-ins to—the titular product that's front and center, it's also something of a sharp plastic brick flung in the eye of its corporate sponsor." On the negative side, Kyle Smith of the New York Post called the film "more exhausting than fun, too unsure of itself to stick with any story thread for too long." Moira MacDonald of The Seattle Times, while generally positive, found "it falls apart a bit near the end." Alonso Duralde of The Wrap said the film "will doubtless tickle young fans of the toys. It's just too bad that a movie that encourages you to think for yourself doesn't follow its own advice." Other response Television personality, author, filmmaker, radio host and conservative political commentator Glenn Beck praised the film for avoiding "the double meanings and adult humor I just hate." Oscar host Neil Patrick Harris referenced The Lego Movie not being nominated Best Animated Feature, which many critics considered a major snub, saying prior to the award's presentation "If you’re at the Oscar party with the guys who directed 'The Lego Movie,' now would be a great time to distract them." U.S. Senator Ron Johnson criticized the film's anti-corporate message, saying that it taught children that "government is good and business is bad", citing the villain's name of Lord Business. "That's done for a reason", Johnson told WisPolitics.com. "They're starting that propaganda, and it's insidious". The comments were criticized by many, and Russ Feingold brought up the comments on the campaign trail during his 2016 Senate bid against Johnson. Box office performance The Lego Movie grossed $257.8 million in the U.S. and Canada, and $210.3 million internationally, for a worldwide total of $469.1 million. Calculating in all expenses, Deadline Hollywood estimated that the film made a profit of $229 million. In the U.S. and Canada, the film opened at number one in its first weekend with over $69 million, which was the second-highest weekend debut in February, at the time, behind The Passion of the Christ ($83.8 million). The movie retained the top spot at box office in its second weekend by declining only 28% and grossing $49.8 million. The Lego Movie was number one again in its third weekend while declining 37% and grossing $31.3 million. In its fourth weekend, the film dropped to number three grossing $20.8 million. Elsewhere, The Lego Movie was released in 34 markets in February 7, 2014—the same weekend as its U.S. release. It made $18.7 million on its opening weekend from 5,695 screens from 34 countries. On its opening weekend, which varies depending on the country, it earned $3.8 million in Mexico, $2 million in Spain, and $1.8 million in Brazil. With a total gross of £34.3 million, it was the second-highest-grossing film in the UK and Ireland in 2014. The popularity of the film led to a shortage of Lego products by September 2014. Accolades Franchise Because of its critical and commercial success, The Lego Movie has been turned into a franchise and a shared fictional universe, it consists of: Sequel A direct sequel to the film, entitled The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, was released on February 8, 2019 with Chris Pratt, Elizabeth Banks and Will Arnett reprising their roles of Emmet, Wyldstyle and Batman respectively and Tiffany Haddish joining the cast. Spin-offs There are two spin-off films, the first two of which, The Lego Batman Movie and The Lego Ninjago Movie, were both released in 2017. A third spin-off titled The Billion Brick Race is in development. 4D Attraction A 4-D movie featuring in-theatre effects, based on the film itself, titled The Lego Movie: 4D – A New Adventure, opened at select Legoland theme parks across the globe in 2016. Television series On May 10, 2017, Warner Bros. and Lego announced that the character Unikitty would receive a spin-off television series on Cartoon Network, with Tara Strong voicing the character. The series premiered January 1, 2018. Sets Video Games Lego Dimensions Wyldstyle, Emmet, Unikitty, Benny, and Bad Cop appear as playable characters in this video game, whilst MetalBeard, Batman, and Lord Business appear as non-playable characters. Chris Pratt, Elizabeth Banks, Will Arnett, Aliso Brie, Charlie Day, and Nick Offerman reprise their roles. The Lego Movie Videogame In other media Emmet and Wyldstyle make a cameo in The Simpsons episode Brick Like Me in which are seen as part of a Lego building contest. References External links * * Official website at Lego.com * * * * }} Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure comedy films Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:2014 3D films Category:2014 animated films Category:2014 computer-animated films Category:American 3D films Category:American action comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American computer-animated films Category:Annie Award winners Category:Best Animated Feature BAFTA winners Category:Best Animated Feature Broadcast Film Critics Association Award winners Category:Animated crossover films Category:Dystopian films Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films based on toys Category:Films directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films produced by Roy Lee Category:Films produced by Dan Lin Category:Films shot in Sydney Category:Films with live action and animation Category:The Lego Movie Movie Category:Films about parallel universes Category:Sentient toys in fiction Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:3D animated films Category:2014 films Category:American films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Animated Batman films Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Movie Movie Movie Category:Parallel universes in fiction